prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
January 14, 2011 Smackdown results
The January 14, 2011 Edition of Smackdown is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on January 11, 2011 at the BJCC in Birmingham, Alabama. Summary Before they got down to business in their tag team encounter, all four Superstars looked toward the opportunity to square off in the Royal Rumble Match. Once their match got underway, it was past Rumble winner Rey Mysterio who gained the victory for his team when he stunned “Dashing “ Cody Rhodes with a 619 followed by a splash from the top rope. The victory certainly sent a strong message that Rey is ready to rumble. The vicious Drew McIntyre is about as dangerous as any Superstar in the entire WWE. His skills were in full effect against Trent Barreta. But just when it looked like Barreta's fate was sealed when McIntyre hoisted him atop his shoulders, Barreta countered and got the pinfall and huge upset victory over the “Chosen One.” Hoping for retribution after being attacked by Wade Barrett last week, Big Show tangled with Barrett one-on-one. Just like he did while part of The Nexus, Barrett showed that he does not operate alone. When The World's Largest Athlete was prepared to deliver a game-over chokeslam, Heath Slater and Justin Gabriel rushed to Barrett's aid. After punching a steel chair out of Gabriel's hand, it looked like Show could overcome the odds. But before he could gain control, Show was overcome by his attackers. Then in a stunning move, Ezekiel Jackson stormed the ring and bodyslammed The World's Largest Athlete. Adding insult to injury, Gabriel delivered a 450 Splash to the fallen giant. What's next from Barrett and the Superstars he has drawn to his side? Typically, when The Glamazon is poised for a Glam Slam, your fate is sealed. But on this night, Michelle McCool found a way to counter and escape Beth Phoenix’s devastating maneuver. However, Phoenix quickly countered Michelle’s move and wrapped her up for the pinfall. In his first match since becoming Intercontinental Champion, Kofi Kingston tangled with Jack Swagger. Despite The All-American American’s tough talk at the start of the match, The Dreadlocked Dynamo took care of business and picked up a victory over Swagger with an SOS. No. 1 contender Dolph Ziggler had bold words for World Heavyweight Champion Edge, including questioning his appreciation for ex-wife Vickie Guerrero and saying he’d “pull the plug” on Edge's career at Royal Rumble. The Rated-R Superstar pulled no punches and retaliated by hurling a slew of insults at the Official SmackDown Consultant. When tensions rose to a boil, Ziggler viciously attacked the champion. After battling back, it appeared as if The Ultimate Opportunist was going to Spear his old flame ... until Ziggler came to her aid. In the end, the champion was left sprawled on the arena floor after Ziggler bashed him onto the steel ring steps. Results ; ; *Dark Match: Percy Watson defeated Tyler Reks *R-Truth & Rey Mysterio defeated Alberto Del Rio & Cody Rhodes (15:00) *Trent Baretta defeated Drew McIntyre (3:30) *The Big Show vs. Wade Barrett ended in a no contest (2:40) *Beth Phoenix defeated Michelle McCool (w/ Layla) (4:10) *Kofi Kingston defeated Jack Swagger (4:59) *Dark Match: Edge & Rey Mysterio defeated Alberto Del Rio & Kane Other on-screen talent Image Gallery January 14, 2011 Smackdown.1.jpg January 14, 2011 Smackdown.2.jpg January 14, 2011 Smackdown.3.jpg January 14, 2011 Smackdown.4.jpg January 14, 2011 Smackdown.5.jpg January 14, 2011 Smackdown.6.jpg January 14, 2011 Smackdown.7.jpg January 14, 2011 Smackdown.8.jpg January 14, 2011 Smackdown.9.jpg January 14, 2011 Smackdown.10.jpg January 14, 2011 Smackdown.11.jpg January 14, 2011 Smackdown.12.jpg January 14, 2011 Smackdown.13.jpg January 14, 2011 Smackdown.14.jpg January 14, 2011 Smackdown.15.jpg January 14, 2011 Smackdown.16.jpg January 14, 2011 Smackdown.17.jpg January 14, 2011 Smackdown.18.jpg 1-14-11 SD 1.jpg 1-14-11 SD 2.jpg 1-14-11 SD 3.jpg 1-14-11 SD 4.jpg 1-14-11 SD 5.jpg 1-14-11 SD 6.jpg See also *Friday Night Smackdown! *The show's venue details External links * WWE Smackdown #595 at CAGEMATCH.net * #595 on WWE Network Category:WWE Smackdown results Category:2011 television events